kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Perkins
Hank Perkins is a business-smart young temp originally hired to assist Duff Killigan, and then Dr. Drakken. His exposure to evil convinced him that being bad had big promiseSick Day, so he styled himself as a "Villainy Consultant" to get in on the ground floor.Odds Man In Physicality Appearance Personality Hank Perkins was a curious villain in that he was not actually villain-like. Polite, friendly, and forever upbeat, he was the last person one would associate with evil.Sick Day Despite working among some very dangerous people, Hank's head for business served him well, in that he was quickly able to win over even the biggest doubters with undeniably fast and efficient results.Odds Man In Abilities If nothing else, Hank Perkins was highly educated man. He had a law degreeSick Day, and graduated with honors from business school. Hank was able to turn Dr. Drakken's typical, easy-to-foil operation into a highly successful evil business behind the extremely convincing cover of a cupcake company, to the point where even super-genius Wade was stunned when he discovered the true minds behind Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes. Hank accomplished this all without attracting much suspicion, and with little effort also solved Drakken's frequent issues of a lack of finance and poorly motivated henchmen.Odds Man In Biography Hank Perkins began his career in evil with little more than a law degree and a can-do attitude. Hired by Duff Killigan as a temporary lackey, Hank helped him steal the mysterious Ray-X from Ron Stoppable's home. Killigan was soon sidelined by a cold, and Hank ended up working for Dr. Drakken, who was in a temporary alliance with Killigan. As Drakken and his sidekick Shego both had colds, Hank basically had free run of their lair, and managed to capture Jim and Tim Possible, who tried to recover Ray-X. However, he was no match for their big sister Kim, and even with the still-sick Shego assisting as best she could, they were both subdued in short order.Sick Day Relationships Family Friends Hank Perkins had a fairly positive relationship with everyone he assisted, no doubt because he always got results. Dr. Drakken seemed especially fond of him and got swept along in the idea of running an evil business. Even Shego, who initially had a big problem with being overlooked, rapidly adjusted to Hank's presence once bribed with the title of Chief Operating Officer for Random Mayhem, and increased benefits.Odds Man In Love Interest Enemies Kim Possible was confused enough by Hank's friendly demeanor that she actually stopped to ask if he worked for Dr. Drakken, then proceeded to defeat him once she had confirmation.Sick Day Paraphernalia Clothes Equipment Quotes From "Sick Day" * Hank: Hi. I'm Hank Perkins from the temp agency. Ready to get to work, sir. * Killigan: So tell me, laddie, have you any previous evil experience? * Hank: No, but I'm a self-starter, and I have a law degree. * Killigan: Eh, close enough. ---- * Hank: (brightly, introducing himself) Hank Perkins. Hello! * Kim: (incredulously) Do you work here? * Hank: Well, I am a temp, but a little birdie told me I might be kept on. From "Odds Man In" * Hank: A problem is just a misunderstood opportunity. Gallery Trivia *Hank Perkins was the only bad guy not seen as sick in the episode "Sick Day". *Hank Perkins is the only character from a Kim Possible Short to appear later on in a full-length episode. Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Hank was voiced by Rob Paulsen Episode Appearances References Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters